Nowhere Boys
The_Boys.png|The four original "Nowhere Boys." Season_3.jpg|The five new "Nowhere Boys." The Nowhere Boys,Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows also referred to as the Bremin Four or the Nowhere Gang,Nowhere Boys: Two Moons Rising - Meet the Nowhere Gang are a group of boys — and occasionally, girls — primarily based in the Real World. The name initially referred to the four original boys Felix, Andy, Sam, and Jake who were accidentally transported to an Alternate World. However, the term expanded to include additional members and, at least three years laterEllen is no longer a teenager in Two Moons Rising, as discussed in "The New Boy." Assuming she is 17 in The Book of Shadows, simple math can deduce at least three years has passed between the film and the season. a new group with a new adventure. Original group Founding members *Felix Ferne – A goth who is also a witch, and the strongest in magic of the four. His former elemental power was Fire. *Andy Lau – The brainy and nerdy member of the group. His former elemental power was Water. *Sam Conte – The good-natured slacker in the group. His former elemental power was Air. *Jake Riles – The jock and bully of the group. His former elemental power was Earth. Additional members *Oscar Ferne – Felix's younger brother, and the Spirit Element. He was handicapped by an accident, and is a geek much like Andy. *Saskia Bloom – Jake's significant other, and a gollum created by Alice. When Andy went missing, she replaced him briefly as their Water element (although she was actually Earth). Throughout this, she had no real ties to any of the group apart from Jake, as her true goal was to steal the talisman. *Ellen O'Donnell – A goth, and Felix's girlfriend. She replaces Andy as Water to help the boys in an attempt to find him. Allies *Phoebe Hartley – The boys' primary help in the Alternate World, providing them with a source of transport and whenever they needed an adult. *Roland Murphy – A seemingly homeless man stuck in the Bremin Ranges National Park who often helped the boys from his camp. **The so-called "5th Boy" — son of Roland — was sometimes considered to be an ally of the boys, often helping their mission in the Alternate World by transferring objects through tears.Nowhere Boys: The 5th Boy *Roland Murphy – Formerly the boys' enemy, who repeatedly attempted to discover the truth. After a spell went awry, he finally discovered the truth about magic and Andy's disappearance, deciding to help the boys out. New group A few years after the boys' major battle against Tegan, Ben Ripley, a loner at Bremin High School, begun a search for a new group of the "Nowhere Boys."[https://tv.press.abc.net.au/nowhere-boys-two-moons-rising-premieres-this-november-on-abc-me ''Nowhere Boys: Two Moons Rising premieres this November on ABC ME] The group contains following members: *Luke Hamill *Heath Buckland *Jesse Banda *Nicco Pandelis The four of them were transported to an Empty World, eerily similar to Bremin, shortly after the disappearance of Brian Bates, Brooklyn Wansbrough and Peta Chen, due to the combination of their magical strength. Appearance *''Nowhere Boys: The 5th Boy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: New Year's Eve mini episode'' * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * Gallery It's not amnesia.png|The Nowhere Boys realize they don't exist in this universe. Missing Poster.png|The Nowhere Boys on a Missing Poster. Nowhere Boys News Conference.png|The Nowhere Boys being interviewed at a News Conference. How do we find this water element?.png|The Nowhere Boys (minus Andy), looking to recruit a new water element. We found Andy.png|The Nowhere Boys finally locates Andy. The whole gang is back.png|The Nowhere Boys finally back together. Group Hug.png|All of the friends hug it out. Say Quantum Entanglement.png|The Nowhere Boys at their second welcoming back party, to commemorate Andy's return. Nowhere Boys Selfie.png|The Nowhere Boys take a selfie. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Groups